A Never Ending Dream
by MikoMikoFever
Summary: Not really mythology, but it didn't fit in any other categories...rated for language and the like. A story I wrote that was based off of a dream I had. R & R for me?


**_My first ever story right here; I worked hard on this(:_**

**_This story is random, the characters are random, everything is random..._**

**_This story was based completely off of a dream that I had not long ago._**

**_Please review, let me know how I did!_**

* * *

><p>Psychic abilities come in many different forms and ranges of power.<p>

It's one thing to be able to see and communicate with the dead, but it's another thing entirely to be able to move something without even touching it. A gift is a gift nonetheless; no matter the power behind it or the way you use it.

There are only two people that I know who prove my point. Jocelyn Bradford was a friend of mine in high school. She was a beautiful blonde girl with eyes that looked like chocolate and breasts big enough to make everyone think they were fake. I remember she had two little freckles beneath her left eye, and dimples whenever she smiled.

Her elevator didn't quite reach the top floor, if you know what I mean. She was as stupid as she was beautiful. She would come to me often, to ask me questions she didn't understand, or confide in me when her other friends laughed at her and brushed her off.

She had psychic abilities. She could see into the future; see things that hadn't happened yet. It was easy to convince her, when she came to tell me about her "dreams", that it was just that; a dream. She had forgotten all about it by the time her "dreams" had become reality, anyway. To spare her—and myself—from a massive headache, I just didn't tell her that she had powers.

Strangely enough, I'm the other person I know with powers.

I'm just a twenty year old, gangly, guy, with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. I'm nothing special at all. My outlook on life…the glass isn't half empty or half full, it's just a glass. Ladies and gents, that just means I don't give a fuck about anything.

Unlike Jocelyn, I keep my mouth shut about the things that happen to me. I don't want to know what other people think about it, nor do I care.

Jocelyn called me out of the blue one day, just to tell me that she was watching a scary movie the night before. She made sure to mention, one too many times, that the movie was based on a true story. She'd even gone so far as to give me the name of the state where the events in the movie had taken place. "Can we go, Alan, can we?" she had asked me, the excitement in her voice ringing clearly through the phone.

So here we are, a few days later, and she's waiting on my doorstep with a smile plastered on her face; her dimples straining from holding her smile for so long. She bounced up and down happily when I opened the door with my backpack slung over my right arm and she pulled me into a hug. "Oh, Alan, thank you!" she said, squeezing tightly before she let me go.

"Your boobs got bigger," I said, my voice apathetic as I trudged past her and down the walkway to my home. I almost cracked a smile when she huffed, stormed ahead of me, and hopped into her car.

"All men think about are boobs and sex!" she said, her lips arching in a sneer.

I shrugged and climbed into the passenger's seat, throwing my bag into the backseat of her convertible. "That's not true," I said, folding my arms behind my head and leaning back.

She turned to me and pouted. "So if I offered you sex right now, you would deny me?"

I leaned forward and grabbed the keys jingling from the ignition and turned them to the right, making the engine roar to life. "Would you look at that," I said, taking her sunglasses from the compartment beneath the radio. "I'm suddenly gay."

After she slapped my shoulder, she put the car in reverse and pulled out of my driveway. The drive was about three hours long, so to save myself from any babbling the blonde might try, I turned up the radio and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>If she drove any faster, it'd probably look like we weren't moving at all.<p>

What was supposed to be a three hour drive was somehow cut down to only two hours, and somehow I slept through it all. Jocelyn woke me up, still smiling brightly, and almost dragged me out of the car when she was convinced I was awake. "We're here!" she said, throwing her arms into the air.

The building across the street was so run down and old, you'd truly have to be stupid to want to go inside and explore it. Withered trees creaked and moaned with every turn of the wind, vines rose from the earth and made a weaving pattern across the crumbling building, and the iron fence was rusted and falling into the dirt road. Windows were missing glass and the panes were chipped and hanging by a hinge. The roof was in shambles; each gust of wind knocking tiles onto the ground with a soft _pat_.

The thing that scared me the most was the other five people standing at the front of the building. As Jocelyn and I walked forward, one of the guys smiled and began to walk forward. I recognized him instantly; Jake Taylor. He was Jocelyn's boyfriend. He was just as blond and just as dumb as she was, though he was ten times as muscular.

The other four were easily recognizable as well. Rebecca Taylor, who was Jake's younger, smarter, sexier, and nicer sister. She had short, auburn hair, and a smile that could make anyone else smile. She was pregnant, which wasn't a surprise. Even though she was only ever with one guy, they had sex like they were machines or something. I guess karma came back to bite her.

Next to her stood her boyfriend, Carlos Mesa, who was the Mexican version of Jake, only less muscular and slightly more intelligent. Behind them were two more of Jake's friends; some boneheaded jocks named Charlie and Ryan.

As far as I can tell, I'm the only normal one here; and I'm almost the complete opposite of normal.

"Who's ready to stay the night in this awesome place?" Jake said, nodding his head quickly. With each nod, he gave an open-mouth chew to the massive piece of gum I could see in his mouth, and he hugged Jocelyn close to him. She was the first to raise her hand and the couple started toward the house.

I felt awkward.

I slowly followed behind the rest of the gang as they all but ran through the chipped wooden door that sealed off the house. I shivered as I stepped through the doorway; a bad feeling definitely just sent a chill down my spine. I clutched the strap of my backpack tighter and kept walking.

When I was inside, the door slammed behind me with a loud crash. I jumped and spun around to look at the door, half of me expecting to see some ghost standing—well, floating—there waiting to attack me. Charlie and Ryan stood there, giving each other a high five that made the skin-on-skin contact sound like a sharp slap, uttering a hearty laugh that only a jock could pull off.

"Dicks," I hissed, sticking my tongue out at them.

They didn't hesitate when it came to shoving me to the ground after my comment. When my back hit the ground, they gave each other another high five and then ran off to catch up with the group. I huffed and got up off the ground quickly, following behind the rest of the gang.

"Down here, in the basement!" I heard Jocelyn call, opening a door I couldn't see. I heard the old hinges on the door creak open, and a cloud of dust swirled up around the base of the door. "This is where all the scary stuff happened in the movie!"

I saw Rebecca shift in front of me, pulling her hand out of her boyfriend's to take a step back. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

A knot in my stomach tightened as I thought about what Rebecca had said. Babies are supposed to be able to connect with the paranormal, right? And she was pregnant, so maybe she could feel what the baby felt?

No, I'm stupid, forget that.

Before I snapped out of my thoughts, I walked through the door behind the rest of the gang. "Here, look, it's a ladder," Jocelyn said, pointing to the beaten down ladder sticking up through the floor. The room was small; it could hardly fit all seven of us in, it was so small. It was dark enough to the point where, even though it was still light out, Jake, Carlos, and I all pulled out our own flashlights, shining them around the room.

"I'll go first!" Jocelyn didn't wait for anyone else to say a word; she was already heading down the ladder, smiling like before. "Come on, guys!" she called, vanishing into the darkness below.

We stood in silence, waiting for any sound from below the floor. After a few seconds of silence, the ladder began to shake in Jocelyn's impatience. "Come on!" she whined. I could picture her stomping and folding her arms over her huge chest as she waited.

I saw Jake look around and mentally, I laughed. He was a tough talker, but by the looks of things, he was too afraid to go next. Before I could break my gaze from him, his eyes caught mine and he pointed at me. "You go next," he said, pointing to the ladder.

"Fine," I said, shooting him a challenging glare. I climbed down the ladder slowly, afraid it would give out under my weight—though if it could hold Jocelyn, I should be fine—, until I hit the floor beside the blonde. Rebecca was the next to climb down. I could hear her breath shaking with each step she took, so I did the first thing I thought to do; I reached up and took her hand, helping her safely hop down onto the floor.

I didn't think it was possible, but this room was almost darker than the one we were just in. The musty smell hit my nose and I grimaced immediately, putting my finger beneath my nose to try and block the smell. I moved my flashlight from the floor to the walls, to better study the room, until I saw a light switch on the wall before me. "There's a light," I said, not taking my flashlight off the spot.

Jocelyn shuffled over, careful to not step on anything on the way, and flicked the switch upwards. A dim, purple-colored, light flickered to life above our heads; it wasn't much, but it was enough to get a good look at the room. To my right, there was a bunk-bed with battered mattresses and torn quilts thrown on top of them. The wood was splintering and weak; one good poke and the entire structure would most likely come down. The quilts had strange patterns on them, to the point where I could have sworn that they belonged to a coven of witches or something. The one on the top bunk was colored a light pink, while the one on the bottom was a light blue; like it was a child's bedroom or something.

The quilts sat folded on top of themselves, like someone had had the cloth wrapped around their shoulders but got up and left the fabric in a bundled heap. Though the quilts didn't house any child or any other person, they did seem to be the homes of spiders and other small bugs.

Directly behind where I stood, there was a dank, old-fashioned, armchair that looked like it had taken one too many beatings. All but one of the legs holding up the chair were missing, the cushion looked as if it were shredded, and there was a thick layer of dust that had fallen onto it, so I couldn't even tell you what color it was.

What caught my attention the most was the fact that the room had two doorways; one on the west wall, and one on the north wall. Neither doorway had a door, though the north exit looked like it was previously sealed off. A small, torn, plastic curtain hung from the top of the doorway and there were a couple pieces of wood nailed to the wall inside the room. A few other pieces of wood had been broken, and fell into a small pile on the floor, pushed away from where they should have fallen.

But other than the doorways, bunk-bed, chair, and the ladder sticking through the ceiling, the only other things in the room were a few portraits hung on the walls. While some hung crooked on the walls, some were cracked and looked like they were ready to fall off; but almost every picture had the same thick layer of dust covering them.

I saw Jocelyn move toward one of the hanging pictures, and I couldn't help but watch her as she studied it intensely. Her eyes were just narrow slits and her lip had pulled upward in thought as she lifted a finger into the air. She hesitated, pulling her finger back and turning around to face us all.

"Something isn't right," she said, folding her arms over her chest. "I feel like there's something here besides us."

"Lighten up, babe," Jake said, moving to stand next to her. After he gave her a small hug, he walked back to the middle of the room. "This isn't some scary movie. Who would come here? We're definitely alone in this stink-hole."

Jocelyn shifted and bit her lip, curling a strand of blonde hair around her pointer finger. "Jake," she whined, making her chocolate eyes look as big as possible.

Jake put his hands up and walked past his girlfriend, moving to the northern doorway. With a little stretch, and a cracking of his knuckles, Jake grabbed the boards of wood and tore them off of the wall with a loud _crack_.

For a second, there was no sound; even as the nails fell to the wooden floor, and the cracked wood was thrown in the pile beside the door, there was nothing but still silence. The sound came back, though, as Jake clapped his hands together to rid them of dust, and he turned around with a satisfied smirk.

"Alan?" I heard Rebecca say. Her hand was on my shoulder, shaking slightly, when I turned to look at her.

"What?" I asked, looking over her concerned face.

She didn't say anything after that; she just took her hand off my shoulder and turned back to the rest of the group. Jocelyn attracted my attention almost immediately when I looked up. Her right hand was over her ear, and her left hand was giving her other ear a small tap, as if someone had spoken and she didn't catch it because she had water in her ear or something.

"Okay," Jake said, making me look over at him. "Charlie, Carlos, and Ryan, you guys come with me and we'll go look around since Jocelyn's scared." The three guys nodded and immediately got closer to Jake, each of them carrying a flashlight. "Pee-wee," Jake said, pointing at me. "You stay with the ladies."

I snorted at the name, but tended to my job nonetheless. I motioned for the girls to sit, and Rebecca was the only one to ease down into the dusty armchair. Jocelyn began to pace back and forth before she approached me suddenly. "They didn't check that way, Alan," she said, taking my hand.

She led me to the doorway of the west hallway, and we both quickly snuck a peek out. The hallway was hardly even a hallway; it was so small, you could stand in the middle and stretch your arms out, and touch both ends.

I'm over-exaggerating.

The end on the right was a dead one. It led straight into a wall. The north and west hallways weren't even connected. On the left, the hallway was slightly more extended, but it still didn't lead very far. There was only one door at the very end. Jocelyn grabbed my hand again, making me jump, and she took my flashlight before stepping into the hallway.

"I'm going to go and see what's in there," she said, pointing to the door with the flashlight. "Stay with Becky!" She took off down the hall before I could say another word, and I sighed, pulling back into the room.

"Looks like it's just you and me," I said, moving to lean against the ladder. Becky nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and we ended up sitting in silence. Lord knows I'm awful at holding a conversation, yet he puts me in these situations…

The silence was broken by a shrill scream that sent a shiver down my spine. I looked over to Becky, who looked back at me and stood up. "That was Jocelyn," she said, biting her lip.

I swallowed hard and ran a hand through my hair. "The guys probably snuck up on her and scared her or something," I said, giving Becky the best smile of reassurance that I could.

No, wait, that's not right.

I checked myself, and the two hallways aren't connected. They'd have to walk through here to get to where Jocelyn was, and we would know if they had done that. It couldn't have been them. My jaw tightened as I tried to hold my smile so that Becky wouldn't be afraid in any way. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?

She simply nodded again and looked around the room, rubbing her fingers together nervously as we waited. Not even a few seconds of silence had passed when a sharp sound cut through the air. "Is that…a chainsaw?" she asked, grabbing onto the sleeve of my shirt. Like I could really protect someone from a chainsaw.

"Sounds like it," I agreed quietly, taking a step back. The next thing we heard were the screams from the guys, and my—barely existent—cool demeanor completely vanished. I started to shake as I walked forward in an attempt to make it close enough to the hallway to lean out and see what happened.

I didn't get far before I heard a small _splash_ like I had stepped in a puddle of water. An iron-like smell hit my nose and I wanted to gag; the smell was so thick I could taste it on my tongue. The taste made my stomach turn and I immediately felt queasy, so I did the best I could to cover my nose and keep my mouth closed. I let a breath of air out of my mouth, and the cloud that formed before me scared me enough to take a step back; was it really so cold that I could see my breath in here? It wasn't like this before at all…

Another scream ripped through the sound of my heart pounding in my ears, and I turned around to look at Becky. A large, pitch-black, spike stuck out from the middle of her chest as she was lifted off of the ground where she had stood. Her eyes rolled so far into the back of her head I could see nothing but white and the reddened veins as they wove across her widened whites. Her mouth hung open like her jaw was broken and contorted as blood trailed from the corner of her lips down her chin.

I felt my eyes start to water and my throat started to burn like my body was just waiting for me to move my hand from my mouth so I could vomit. Her lifeless body fell to the floor in front of me and I turned around so quickly, I almost slipped and fell.

I heard a soft _shiih_ like someone pulled a sword from its sheath, and I looked up to see the black spike shifting into something else. It looked like it was some sort of glitch; like I was inside a bad computer program, as it shifted to take the shape of a large ax. A loud growl filled the room and I shivered again, as a face seemed to take shape behind the ax. "You…can't leave…unless you win…the game…," a voice called, the words echoing through the room in a static hiss.

As the ax rose into the air, I could do nothing but watch it move. "Game…over…," came the static hiss again, and the ax swung downward. I broke my gaze at the last second, shutting my eyes tightly and trying to cover my head with my arms.

The pain was sharp, harsh, and I felt like I was still alive while my skull was torn in half, my skin ripping on contact with the shadowy ax; but as quick as a prick with a needle, it was over. The pain was little more than an impossibly tiny headache.

A hand on my shoulder made my eyes snap open quickly, and I looked around the room. I was on the floor, my hands covering my head and my knees almost completely drawn up to my chest, and Jocelyn was standing over me with a smile on her face. "You okay, Alan?" she asked, helping me up off the floor.

I couldn't speak; I didn't know what to say. Becky was slowly climbing down the ladder in the center of the room, followed by the guys…everything was normal. "You have to be careful on old ladders like this because it's really easy to fall down," Jocelyn said, helping Becky hop onto the floor.

Jocelyn walked past me and looked at a portrait on the wall before saying, "something isn't right." I stood there, in the center of the room, in a daze as I watched the scene before me play out for a second time, and my small headache became a larger one with every thought that crossed my mind. There was no way this was all real.

"Alan?" Becky said, giving my shoulder a small shake. I shook my head to try and get rid of my headache before I looked around.

"Where did they go?" I asked, patting myself down to try and find my flashlight.

Becky looked confused for a second, but pointed toward the west hallway anyway. "Jocelyn just went down that hall, and the guys went down that one. You weren't paying attention?"

I grabbed Becky's hand and pulled her out into the west hallway quickly. "This way, quick!" I shouted, not giving the brunette anytime to think and pulling her along behind me. We made it to the door at the end of the hall in only a few seconds, and I grabbed the doorknob. It shook with my hand as I tried to push it open; locked. "Shit," I spat, trying to kick the door open.

"Alan!" Becky shouted, pulling my arm. I turned and came face to face with a tall man who looked like he was made from a shadow. His eyes were slanted and small, and had a red glow to them as he leaned down toward us.

"Going somewhere?"

I pushed Becky behind me, in an attempt to protect her, but failed, as the spike that had killed Becky once before ran through us both.

Another second of immense pain tore through my chest until I felt Jocelyn's hand on my shoulder again. "Be careful on that ladder," she said, giving me a smile as she helped me to my feet. "It's really easy to fall on old ladders."

Unbelievable.

I stood up and watched her help Becky down, then she walked forward and examined the picture, then she and the guys went their separate ways. "Alan?" Becky asked again.

I took her hand again, and led her down the north hallway where the guys had gone.

"What's the matter, fag?" Jake asked, a cocky grin lighting his face. "You really that scared?"

Ryan moved back to stand next to me, his own grin on his face, and he slung an arm over my shoulders. "I'll protect you, don't worry," he said, giving me a small wink.

My impatience had gone through the roof and I pushed his arm away. "Guys, this is serious," I hissed. "We need to get out of here or we'll all die."

Jake laughed, followed by Charlie, and then Carlos, and they all stared at me like I was insane. "Just because you're too chicken to stay in this stupid house doesn't mean we all are. Some of us are _real_ men, you know."

"Oh, that's right," I said, glaring. "Sorry, I forgot Ryan was here."

The jock laughed and gave me a rough pat on the back. Before I could say anything else, the sound of a chainsaw filled the hallway. A large black chainsaw ripped through the hall, slicing through Jake, Charlie, and Carlos, and Becky screamed so loud I had to cover my ears. A second later, the chainsaw ripped through us, too; and the pain was gone before it had come.

Once again, Jocelyn had helped me off the ground. Once again, she had warned me about the dangers of old ladders. Once again, she claimed that there was something wrong.

But before we had all split up, a window caught my eye. "Jocelyn," I said, pointing to the window. "I thought we were in the basement?"

"We are," she said, confused by the window as well. It was in perfect condition; like it was just installed yesterday. I could swear it wasn't there before, but yet there it was.

Our way out.

"We need to go out this window," I said, moving the armchair so that I could stand on it to open the window. "If we don't, we're all in deep shit. We need to get out, and this is the fastest way to do it."

A few looks were passed around the room until Becky spoke up. "I can't be down here anyway, guys, I'll get sick or something."

Jocelyn was the next to nod. "I don't feel right down here anyway," she said, moving to stand by me.

"Let's just go," Ryan said, scratching the back of his neck and moving by me as well. Certain that I had won, I helped Jocelyn up and out the window, followed by Becky. When the girls were safely outside the house, I climbed up through the window. When we were all out in the front yard, I pointed to where our cars were across the street.

"We need to just get in our cars and drive away, okay?" I said, walking toward the road. The shadow appeared in front of us before we could even reach the fence, and we all froze in our place. I heard the girls start to cry behind me, and the guys started questioning their sanity, and I mustered up enough courage to stand and glare like I was ready to face anything this thing could throw at me.

"When I say run, you need to run," I said, keeping my gaze locked on the shadow. The shadow let a hearty laugh out, the malicious sound bouncing off the walls of the house in an echo. I tried my best to stay calm as I shouted "run!" and we made our best attempt to run across the road.

If we can get off the property, we'll be safe from this thing.

With another laugh, the shadow split, and suddenly one shadow became six. "Allcor never loses," the shadow hissed. Simultaneously, the six shadows sharpened their arms into spikes, and they dove at us until each spike punctured a body.

Sharp pain, then nothing.

I opened my eyes and sat up without a second thought, putting a finger to Jocelyn's smiling lips. "I know, old ladders, easy to fall," I said, moving to the center of the room. "Everyone just stay back." My patience is no longer existent; it was all replaced by anger, which was the only thing fueling me. "Allcor, get your ass down here, you fucker."

The shadow man stepped out of the wall, and I heard all of the others begin to fret. "Catching on, are you?" came the static hiss. A white line stretched across the face of the man, in a wicked grin, and I couldn't help but feel even angrier about losing to a smug bastard like this thing. "This is your final chance, kids. You die this time and your souls are mine forever."

"Give us the rules!" I spat, without looking back to see how the others are feeling. "How many of us need to die?"

Allcor began to float, leaning backward, like he was lying on a couch, and his grin faltered in a glitch. "If you play your cards right, none of you have to die," he said, his figure bobbing up and down in the air.

"So deal me a good hand this time," I said, holding out my hand. I smirked mentally, feeling like I really could take on this guy and take him down.

With another laugh, he sat up. "Cute, kid," he hissed. "You'd have to be damn good at the game, boy, to play a hand that beats mine." I didn't move my hand and stood my ground as he floated from his spot in the air to the ground. "Tell you what; for this hand, all I require is for one of you…one of you has a…_special gift_," he said. He began to swirl his finger in the air, creating a small, shadowy orb.

With a flick, the orb floated until it touched Jocelyn. "Sacrifice the one with the gift and the rest of you can go free."

I sneered as Allcor disappeared into a clichéd cloud of smoke and evil laughter, and then we all turned toward Jocelyn. Her eyes were wide and glossy as tears stung at the corners of her chocolate orbs. Maybe she wasn't so dumb after all; she knew exactly what the shadow meant, even without anyone telling her.

As she hugged her friends goodbye, kissing her boyfriend sweetly, I kept my mouth shut. If she was willing to sacrifice herself for us, I'm not going to speak up. I can leave here alive, with my gift, and her convertible. Not a problem.

"If you're done," I said, opening the window behind the group. "Let's go through the window since that worked the best last time."

Jocelyn climbed out, then Becky, and Charlie, and I stopped Jake before he got far. "Jocelyn will walk toward Allcor to give herself to him," I said, folding my arms over my chest. "When he strikes her down, be ready to catch her."

"Whatever," Jake spat, pushing me aside and climbing out the window.

After we all climbed out, Allcor appeared in the yard. "So?" he asked, looking over all of our faces.

"You'd better honor your part of this deal," I said, glaring. "I don't trust you."

"You're smart, boy," he said, a chuckle escaping his throat. "Hand over the girl."

As Jocelyn made her way forward, I watched everyone's face but hers. Jake looked at his feet and gave a small _hic_ as he sniffled. Becky quickly turned and held onto Carlos. Even Charlie and Ryan looked away. She'd really be missed if she died, wouldn't she?

Fucking guilt.

Allcor's arm sharpened like it had the many times he had killed us before, and…I guess my guilt overrode any other feeling I could have had at that moment. I grabbed Jocelyn's shoulders and threw her backward, right into Jake's arms like I had planned.

His arm was sharper than before, it seemed. It hurt. I held onto his arm as tightly as I could and shouted for the others to go, to get across the street. Jake carried Jocelyn over his shoulder and Carlos did his best to carry Becky as well, Charlie and Ryan didn't spare a second and made a beeline for their car on the other side of the street.

I watched as Becky called for me, and all I could offer in return was a small salute, and a grunt of pain. A light flashed; from somewhere, I don't know where or why. I closed my eyes and the pain faded to nothing.

When I woke up, I was on the floor of the room in that house again. I saw the chair, the bunk-bed, and the doorways. The ladder was broken, the doorways were sealed off completely, and I was alone. No Jocelyn, no Becky, no Jake, Charlie, Carlos, or Ryan.

I was alone.

I hurried and moved the chair to the window, looking out to see if anyone was there. Jocelyn had Jake's arm around her, and hers was around him. Charlie and Ryan were goofing off. Carlos had his arm around Becky. I can't believe I could feel so pathetic, watching them walk away.

Becky turned around, her eyes meeting mine, and I offered the best smile I could manage. She waved, and then got in her car with Carlos. The six of them drove off without another look back, and I felt my jaw tighten in anger.

A laugh sounded behind me, and I didn't bother to turn around.

There was a sharp pain in my chest as Allcor's sharpened arm stuck itself through me, and then it all faded.

And again, I woke up and I was alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how was it? :3<strong>_

_**Honest to the Goddess, this happened to me in the dream...**_

_**And I'm not really a guy, but for some reason I was in my dream...*shrugs***_

_**Anyway, review and tell me what you thought! ^-^**_


End file.
